onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mills House
The Mills House is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History Over the course of eighteen years, Regina becomes bored and unhappy with her life, despite that it was once everything she desired. She decides to adopt a child from Boston and names him Henry. He turns out to be a very fussy child who continuously cries nonstop. On Dr. Whale's advice, she has Sidney look into the health records of her son's birth mother to check if Henry contracted a genetic illness. At her wits end, Regina gets distracted by Henry's wailing while working on some papers in the kitchen. She tries to bounce the child in her arms, which miraculously calms him down. Just then, Regina receives a fax from Sidney of the birth mother's health records. She is shocked by the contents, which state the woman was found in the woods eighteen years ago; alluding to Snow White and Prince Charming's child who was prophesied to be the curse's savior. Angered at the truth, Regina tries to give Henry back to the adoption agency only to realize she has grown to love him as her own. Having a change of heart, she keeps Henry as her son. Later, she relates her fears to Archie about Henry's birth mother coming to take him away someday, but he urges her to stop worrying about the future and enjoy life with her son. Regina follows his advice by taking a potion to erase her knowledge of the birth mother. In another ten years' time, Regina is in a panicked frenzy when Henry disappears from Storybrooke. At night, she rushes out of the house after seeing he has come home and hugs him. Henry, however, coldly remarks that he went to find his "real" mom. After he runs into the house, Regina notices Emma, his birth mother, brought him home. She invites the woman into the house for a glass of apple cider. As Emma leaves the house, she notices Henry watching her from his bedroom window. Emma is advised by Sheriff Graham not to drive after drinking Regina's strong apple cider, but she ignores his advice and crashes her car into the town sign. The next morning, she helps Regina track down Henry, who has run away again, by breaking into the boy's email and later returns him home. Though grateful for the assistance, the madam mayor warns Emma against getting close to her son, which prompts the blonde to stay in town for a week. That evening, Henry stares at the frozen clock tower, believing if the curse's savior came, then time will unfreeze. Due to Emma's presence, the clock begins moving forward. The following morning, Regina is skimming through Henry's fairytale storybook and notices several pages are missing. While questioning her son about them, she is stunned to hear the clock tower chime, to which Henry seizes the opportunity to run off to school. Regina forbids Henry from leaving the house while she is away on a "council meeting". In truth, this is a cover story for a tryst she has set up at the inn with Graham. Henry agrees not to go anywhere, but only after his mother is gone, he sneaks out to see Emma. Before Regina returns home, Emma quickly drives him home. While hastily running upstairs to his room, Henry drops a shoe on the staircase. Regina later comes up to his bedroom to scold her son for being so careless. Sheriff Graham excuses himself from night patrol duty and has Emma as sheriff's deputy take his place for the evening. Though his stated reason for the absence is due to working a shift at the animal shelter, he is actually spending the night at Regina's house in another rendezvous. Afterwards, Graham exits out the second story window, jumping down and departing the house's premises when Emma, believing he is a burglar, attacks him. As he fumbles for an alibi, Emma realizes the true extent of his relationship with Regina and is thoroughly disgusted. After kissing Emma and being harshly rejected, Graham seeks habitual comfort in Regina's bed. He wakes from a nightmare featuring himself, a woman who looks like Mary Margaret and a wolf. Regina offers consolation by stating it was only a dream, but to him, it felt oddly real and familiar. A newly arrived town outsider, August, is cleaning his parked motorcycle outside Regina's house when Henry approaches to ask what he is doing in Storybrooke. Moments later, Regina herself walks out of the house to see the stranger conversing with her son. August rides off on his motorcycle before she can get close enough to interrogate him. When his castle playground is demolished on Regina's order, an upset Henry meets his mother in her office where she gifts him a video game as an apology. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of a tearful Kathryn. To have some private time with her, Regina sends Henry home to finish his homework. August helps Emma find evidence that Regina framed Mary Margaret for Kathryn's disappearance. When they discover a broken shovel piece in the original location Ruby once found Mary Margaret's jewelry box containing Kathryn's heart, Henry assists in sneaking them into the house garage to look for the shovel while Regina is showering. The broken piece fits perfectly with Regina's garage shovel, though Emma can't do anything until she has a search warrant. The next morning, she storms Regina's house with just that, but discovers the shovel from the prior night has been replaced with a new one. Emma openly accuses Regina, who insists Mary Margaret will pay for killing Kathryn. Mary Margaret is cleared of murder after Kathryn turns up alive. Not one to lose, Regina aims to seduce David to spite the schoolteacher. She feigns a broken-down car David helps to fix, and he also aids in unloading groceries into her house. Regina makes herself look pitiful in his eyes by faking a note Henry left for her that states he won't be home for dinner. Feeling sorry for her, David decides to keep Regina company. After having a home-cooked meal together, he washes the dishes. Regina talks about how she found David on the side of the road, which led to him being admitted to the hospital in a coma. She moves in for a kiss, but David abruptly clarifies that he only sees her as a friend. Regina backs down; seemingly unfazed, and later watches him depart from her house for the night. Only after he is gone, she expresses rage at the failed plan by hurling her wine glass as a mirror. Unable to kill Emma, the savior, or risk breaking the curse, Regina obtains a poisoned apple to put her nemesis under a Sleeping Curse. Baking the fruit into an apple turnover, Regina gifts it to Emma, who has finally decided it's in Henry's best interests that she leave town permanently. Instead of Regina's intended target, Henry eats the cursed apple and is magically healed with a kiss of true love from Emma. In doing so, the magic breaks the curse; causing Regina to lose her power over the town's residents. Before fleeing home, Regina attests to an awakened Henry that she truly does love him, but he doesn't believe her. Returning to an empty house, Regina tearfully wanders into her son's room overwhelmed with sadness. While sobbing into one of Henry's pillows, she notices something strange outside. With one glance out the window, her grief quickly turns to triumph as she watches a purple cloud of smoke bring magic to Storybrooke. }} Henry, blaming Regina for Emma and Mary Margaret's disappearance into a magic hat, refuses to live with her again until they return. David shows up at Regina's house to interrogate her about where his wife and daughter were sent. Regina feigns ignorance and warns that she will get her son back, even though David takes pleasure in knowing she won't be able to do it without forcing Henry with magic. Eventually, she receives a magic surge from absorbing dust from her mother's old spell book. Out of concern his adoptive mother will harm the townspeople, Henry grudgingly agrees to go home with her. In his bedroom, he sneaks out the window, but Regina prevents him from escaping with a barrier spell. She attempts to open his mind to the greatness of magic and by showing him that by having it, obtaining anything is possible. Instead, Henry helps her see how dependent she is on magic, and the last thing he wants is to become like her. Regina, realizing she cannot force Henry to stay, allows him to leave with David. She also admits, to David, that Emma and Mary Margaret were taken to the still existent Enchanted Forest. Emma sees proof, by using a dream catcher, that Regina viciously murdered Archie. Though the apparent suspect has been exposed, the townspeople remain unaware of the true culprit, Cora, actually disguised herself as her daughter, Regina, in order to commit a murder. Alongside with David and Mary Margaret, Emma visits Regina's home to confront the mayor. Regina maintains she did nothing wrong and pleads for Henry to hear her side first. Suddenly, Emma signals Mother Superior to throw fairy dust on Regina to freeze her in place. Regina easily catches the dust; tossing it aside, and then utilizes magic to shove Emma away. Emma fights back by stating everyone knows Regina is who she has always been and will never change from her old ways. Shaken, Regina disappears in smoke to regroup at her vault. While Regina is gone from her home, Cora snoops through her daughter's belongings and takes a clay hand print Henry once made for Regina. Later, she assumes Henry's form to trick Regina into letting her into the vault. Knowing she can't truly be with Henry while Emma and her parents are around, Regina concedes that her best option is to accept Cora's help in winning him back. After finding out Henry has been taken out of town with Emma, Regina relates this news to her mother, who promises they will figure something out. Just then, Hook walks in asking if it's true his nemesis, Mr. Gold, has left Storybrooke. He receives an affirmative response, which sets his hopes of easily killing Mr. Gold since there is no one can use magic outside the town line. However, Cora believes it would be much more helpful to gain control of Mr. Gold by obtaining his hidden Dark One's Dagger. After tricking Regina into killing Cora, a regretful Mary Margaret arrives to the mayor's doorstep. She asks to be killed for what she did. Regina says Henry considers that Henry never forgive her if she did, and instead rips out Mary Margaret's heart. When examining the heart more closely, Regina sees that it has a black spot on it, which signifies a growing darkness. She tells an anguished Mary Margaret the darkness will grow and soon it will infect her own family, too. Shoving the heart back into Mary Margaret's chest, Regina then orders her to leave. Behind the bushes, Greg, who is the grown-up Owen Flynn, has caught the whole encounter on camera. He swears, on Kurt's charm, that he will find him soon. Emma and her allies successfully rescue Henry from Neverland, however, Pan secretly switched bodies with the boy. Thus, Pan walks around freely in Henry's body in Storybrooke while Henry himself is trapped in Pan's body and imprisoned in a sealed box. During his first evening in town, "Henry" asks to spend the night in his old bedroom in Regina's house. When Regina comes to say goodnight, "Henry" expresses fears that Pan will somehow find a way to harm him again. She reassures her son that Pan is trapped indefinitely in the box, but he asks her to protect him using magic from her vault. Regina deters him from the thought; stating magic isn't the answer to everything. After tucking him into bed, she leaves the room, to which "Henry" creeps out of bed to open the window and free the Shadow. The next day, the Shadow kills Mother Superior. After hearing the news, Regina hauls "Henry" out of his room so he can come with her to regroup with the others. Pan recasts the Dark Curse to rule Storybrooke as the new Neverland, but Regina counterattacks his magic by reversing the effects of the curse she enacted. As the price of magic, all the Storybrooke residents must return to their original home, the Enchanted Forest, while the town itself will be erased out of existence. Since Henry was born in the Land Without Magic, he cannot go with them, thus Regina asks Emma to leave town with him so they can be together. In Henry's old room, his storybrook sits on the bed as Regina destroys Pan's curse and the town is wiped out. }} }} }} Trivia *The address is 108 Mifflin Street. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations